A fluid delivery system having two fluid reservoirs interconnected by a valved conduit to selectably deliver an amount of fluid from a first fluid reservoir or a second fluid reservoir to the mouth of a user.
Conventional fluid delivery systems provide a single reservoir to which a mouth piece is fluidicly coupled by a length of flexible tube. Fluid can be drawn from the fluid reservoir through the mouthpiece into the user's mouth.
A substantial problem with conventional fluid delivery systems may be that a single reservoir cannot concurrently contain a first amount of fluid in isolation from a second amount fluid. A single reservoir necessitates either containing only a first amount of fluid or mixing a first liquid and a second liquid in the same reservoir. Alternately, two entire conventional fluid delivery systems can be utilized, or the user can carry both the conventional fluid delivery system and discrete containers containing other fluids.
As an example, a user will carry water in the reservoir of a conventional fluid delivery system. Additionally, the user may want to periodically supplement the water with another beverage such as a sports drink which may assist in hydration and electrolyte replacement. Conventional technology necessitates that the additional beverage be carried by the user in separate containers. This approach comes with a several disadvantages in that the additional containers may add additional weight or volume to be carried by the user, or the user must take time to separately locate and handle the additional containers. Also, once the additional container is opened, typically, the amount of drink must be consumed in the entirety or thrown out. The empty containers must be stowed and carried.
There would be a substantial advantage in resolving the long felt need for a fluid delivery system which allows transport of a first fluid in isolation to a second fluid and by user selection the first fluid or the second fluid can be delivered to the mouth of a user by operation of the fluid delivery system.